Call Me Maybe!
by BlackPoppy.0
Summary: I wish for a chance at new love. I know that's really pathetic but I don't like being the only one alone at couples night! Hinata has Naruto, there's Tenten and Neji, and Ino has Sasuke. I end up going over to Tamari's house to play poker...with Shikamaru...


**Ok, so one of my besties mangamonsters#1 wrote this totally AWSOME song-fic to Our Song by Taylor Swift. It's called "Our Song, Our Story" and it's also a Naruto story. It's really awesome so I decided to do a song-fic to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson! FYI some of the lyrics are out of order but I got fun ideas for some of the lyrics and I wanted to use them but they just didn't go in the story-order. I know when you read who's gonna call who maybe you're probably gonna freak, just like my friend in my Science class did when I told him. This is kinda a parody because a ton of my friends said my pairing is stupid. (Which it is, but that's the point!) Well, all of my friends except mangamonsters#2. She is in love with Kiba and thinks if it's a pairing with Kiba in it, it's amazing! I swear, sometimes I just don't know what going on in that pretty little head of hers….**

**Sakura POV**

I was walking around down-town Seattle shopping for Ino's birthday. It's her 16th birthday on Friday and she wanted me to get her this new silver locket at Sizzle, her favorite store. I don't know why she just didn't ask her boyfriend.

I sighed. Ino is so lucky. We had both been crushing on Sasuke sense we were little kids but just last year Sasuke finally decided to give us a chance. Unfortunately he took Ino out to dinner first. To make it even worse they really hit it off! So they have been together for a year, and I have been single for a year. Ain't that just dandy?

I walked by the fountain in front of the library. I remember when I was little I used to love throwing lose change into the fountain and making wishes; wishes for hair ribbons, strawberry ice cream, for Sasuke to fall in love with me. They were naïve wishes, but still wishes. You know, I really could use a wish right now. **(AN: So where are the airplanes?;) )**

I set down the bag from Sizzle and dug through my Michael Kors wallet to find a penny. I found one and closed my eyes and threw the copper coin into the fountain with a satisfying PLOP!

_I wish for a chance at new love._

I know that's really pathetic but I don't like being the only one alone at couples night! Hinata has Naruto, there's Tenten and Neji, and Ino has Sasuke. I end up going over to Tamari's house to play poker. It's fun and all, but seriously, Gaara creeps me out!

When I opened my eyes and turned around I saw a tall boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had strange red triangles under his eyes but I don't have much room to judge people's appearances, with my bubble-gum pink hair.

"So what did you wish for?" He teased. "Hair ribbons?"

"Don't ask me!" I crossed my arms and said with a smirk. "I'll never tell!"

We got into a mini staring contest. Let me just say, he's really good at staring contests, almost as good as Neji. He his stare holding for at least a minute and I wished I would have worn something better then my old ripped jeans. If Ino were here, she would have a fit.

"Um, so what's your name?" I asked, not bearing the silent-staring any more.

"Kiba!" He replied and stretched out his hand. "And who might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Sakura," I replied smiling, shaking his hand. "And, um, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you're in my way."

"Oh." Kiba blushed almost as much as Hinata does. "Sorry,"

He moved out of my way and started walking next to me. "So where are you going?"

"Tropical Smoothie Café. I just finished shopping at Sizzle." I answered.

Kiba snorted. "Oh, you mean that new, preppy, expensive, slightly trashy, store?"

I crossed my arms defensively. "They have cute jewelry there...sometimes. Besides, I went there for my friend."

"Good!" said Kiba, fake-wiping his forehead in a "_phew!" _motion.

"What's wrong with me shopping at Sizzle?" I demanded.

"Aside from my earlier points?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes "Yes."

"Well, I just don't think a pretty girl like you should be shopping in a store like that."

I snorted. "Tough."

But it was kinda sweet of him to be looking out for me like that. Maybe my wish came true. Maybe Kiba was my "chance at new love".

_Are you kidding me? Look at him! He has triangles painted on his face like a deranged clown! _

Shut up! I told my "inner" self. That's rude! But kinda true….

"So why not coffee?" Kiba asked, motioning to the Starbucks that was clearly closer then Tropical Smoothie.

"Cuz smoothies are life!" I told Kiba, flicking him. "Duh!"

"Ok! Ok!" Kiba said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "So, mind if I join you?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

"Oh.", said Kiba, his face falling. "I just thought-"

I slapped him on the arm. "It's called sarcasm!"

"So, I can?" Kiba asked, clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! Now come on!" I dragged Kiba into the store and marched right up to the counter.

"You already know what you want?" Kiba asked, bewildered.

I nodded. "A Bahama Mama."

"Well, ok, I'll take one, too. I don't want to keep a lovely lady like you waiting!" Kiba said with a wink.

Wow! This guy tries _really_ hard!

I grabbed my large smoothie as soon as it hit the counter, and reached for my wallet.

"No it's ok, I got it.", said Kiba and handed the cashier his credit card.

"Yes!" I said raising my smoothie in the air. "A free cup of life!"

Kiba gave me a look and said, "Do you want us to get kicked out of here?"

"Oh they wouldn't dare kick me out! I'm a regular!"

"So?"

"SO, I'm the only person who ever buys a $7 smoothie every day."

Kiba choked on his smoothie. "$7? For one smoothie?"

"Yuppers!" I said taking a sip of my smoothie, loving the sensation of it dancing across my taste buds. "$14 for both of them. Didn't you check the bill?"

"No," Kiba said looking dejected.

"Rich people!" I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Only rich people don't check the bill. That's a basic fact. Duh!" I explained to him. "Now can we _please _go?"

Kiba smiled. I smiled back. I think I like smiles better then Uchiha signature smirks.

"After you, madam!" Kiba said, opening the door all gentlemen-y like.

"Why thank you!" I said and walked into the bright sun.

We started walking around talking. Surprisingly I had a lot of fun with almost a complete stranger. Kiba was really easy to talk to. By that I mean he doesn't have only one word in his dictionary, and that word isn't "hn". Plus, he was really funny! Although, he did try _really_ hard and it was really obvious.

"Oh wow," I said looking at my hot pink, rubber, Timex watch, after 2 hours. "I got to go, sorry."

"It's ok," Kiba replied. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too!" I said with a grin. "Hey, wanna walk me to my bike?"

"Was that supposed to be cliché?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry! Geez!"

I pouted. "You should be!"

"Hey, I know we just met, and this is crazy, but…..um…" Kiba trailed off but I understood what he meant.

I took out a napkin from Tropical Smoothie and a pen. "Here's my number," I said scribbling it down. "Call me maybe! I mean, if you want to…"

"No! I'll definitely call you Sakura!" Kiba said. "Bye!"

"Laters!" I said as I hopped on my bike. "And, um Kiba?"

"Hm?"

I was trying not to have a laugh-attack and failing miserably. "You're in my way again!" I was laughing so hard I almost fell of my bike.

Kiba turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's ok!" I laughed, and peddled away. Before I completely turned the corner I yelled over my shoulder, "Call me maybe!"


End file.
